Melmoth's Daemonic Pact
Upon returning from Antarctica, Rig recieved this letter, found, somewhat dusty, in his bedside cabinet. He travelled, with others, to Prague and met a man, who called himself Brother John Melmoth that claimed to have sold his soul to the Devil in return for supernatural power and immortality. Two hundred years later he has grown weary of life and wishes to pass on to judgement - however, he cannot do so until he has brokered a new soul to take over his contract, as by the letter of it, he can no longer die. On the first night of meeting Melmoth, with others around him, Rig refused the deal. But he returned the next night and accepted. As soon as he did, he witnessed Melmoth being dragged bodily into Hell, his soul still marred and black enough that it belonged to the Devil anyway. Rig has confided in Garvin that he accepted Melmoth's deal, but has not told any others that he has done so. In Game Statistics Penalties *Rig may no longer have or use any Bennies or Adventure Cards. *When Rippertech is implanted Rig must make a Vigour roll. If he passes, his body has absorbed and replaced the Rippertech. Any side effects or Reason loss from the surgery are not removed, however, as they are psychological or mystical rather than physical in nature. *There may be other downsides to the pact that Rig has now made, but he is unaware of them as of yet ... 'Benefits' *While he can be shaken, injured and incapacitated as normal, it is impossible for him to be killed by anything on this earth! *He no longer ages. *He may make a Natural Healing roll once per day in order to recover from any wounds that have been caused to him, and to recover any 'permanent' injuries that are caused to him in his new 'Immortal' state. Previously existing injuries cannot be healed in this manner. *He may also use the following powers from the Fantasy Companion as long as he has reached the appropriate Rank **Damage Field - Black and Green, Demonic fire encases Rig's body, accompanied by the smell of sulphur and the screams of the damned. **Obscure - A dark, oily mist erupts from Rig's mouth, nose, eyes and ears to surround him. **Havoc - The ground at Rig's feet appears to tear open, releasing screaming devil-spirits that fly around, grasping and throwing those nearby. **Intangibility - Rig dissipates into a dark mist, with a scent of sulphur. He has no need to use power points to use his powers, instead the number of power points that the power would use becomes a penalty to the activation roll. For each full round spent 'preparing' to cast 1 point of the penalty is removed, to a minimum of 0 - preparation can never give a bonus to the casting roll. The preperation should involve spitting, cursing, speaking the 'names of the Beast' and suchlike. The activating skill is "Demonic Pact" which has no linked attribute. Reason modifies the rolls as if it were a Spirit based skill, but in the opposite to the usual manner - so a negative Reason grants a bonus to the roll and a positive Reason a ''penalty. ''A Natural 1 on the skill die will still cause the loss of a point of Reason as normal for a Spirit based skill. All powers that have an area of effect are centred on Rig himself, though in the case of Havoc, he is unaffected. If a power is maintained beyond it's base duration then for each following round Rig will suffer a -2 to all actions as per a Multi-Action penalty as he concentrates on maintaining the power.